dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/6.4
Feature * Inventory sorting: Now you can sort the items in your bag! Click the Customize button on a bag to bring up the sorting options. The current sorting options are: ** Rarity: Sorts items from highest rarity to lowest rarity. Items will be sorted by their iPWR within the same rarity. ** Type: Sorts items based on their type. For example, all helms will be grouped together and so on. ** Hero: Sorts items based on which hero can use them. Balance Hero Damage, Ability Mana Regeneration, Ability Critical Damage Revamp * All Heroes ** Ability Mana Regeneration Increased 1.0 -> 2.0 ** Ability Critical Chance Max Increased 30% -> 100% * Mana Regeneration Spheres ** Ability Mana Regeneration Decreased from 1.0/2.0/5.0 to 1.0/1.5/2.0 * Apprentice ** Damage Scalar Increased 2.0 -> 4.0 ** Secondary Attack Damage Scalar Decreased 3.0 -> 1.5 ** Secondary Attack Has 20% Falloff Per Target ** Secondary Attack Maximum Pierced Targets Decreased 7.0 -> 5.0 ** Lightning Rod Decreased Critical Damage Scalar 2.0 -> 1.75 ** Arcane Volley Increased Critical Damage Scalar 2.0 -> 3.75 ** Mana Bomb Increased Critical Damage Scalar 3.5 -> 8.0 ** Tornado Decreased Critical Damage Scalar 1.0 -> 0.5 * Huntress ** Hero Damage Scalar Increased 2.4 -> 5.0 ** Hero Base Damage Decreased 200 -> 100 ** Secondary Attack Increased Damage Scalar 2.5 -> 3.0 ** Sticky Nades Increased Critical Damage Scalar 1.5 -> 5.0 ** Oil Flask Increased Critical Damage Scalar 1.25 -> 3.5 ** Piercing Shot Increased Critical Damage Scalar 3.5 -> 8.0 * Monk ** Hero Damage Scalar Increased 1.4 -> 2.5 ** Hero Base Damage Decreased 125 -> 70 ** Pole Smash Increased Critical Damage Scalar 2.0 -> 4.0 ** Chi Blast Increased Critical Damage Scalar 2.0 -> 4.5 * Squire ** Hero Damage Scalar Increased 1.4 -> 2.8 ** Hero Base Damage Decreased 125 -> 60 ** Sword Beam Increased Critical Damage Scalar 2.0 -> 4.0 ** Empowered Sword Beam Increased Critical Damage Scalar 1.25 -> 2.0 ** Seismic Slam Increased Critical Damage Scalar 0.5 -> 3.0 Other Balance Updates * Significantly increased Malthius’ HP in the Malthius Incursion. He now has as much HP as a Tier 3 Ogre. Beware! Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where loot wouldn’t drop from Ogres/Special Enemies if the player is dead and the enemy died from the Poison Dart Tower or Blaze Balloon’s DoT. * Fixed an issue where updates to Skill Spheres would not appear until the player transition into a map. * Fixed an issue with skeleton HP in the Malthius Incursion (both Free Play and End Game). * Fixed an issue where the Defense Attack Rate IV and V Spheres provided the same bonus. * Fixed an issue where the Auto Collect “A” icon also appeared in the Bag Icons list. * Fixed an issue where double-click to change a Bag Icon could cause the bags to overlap each other or become smaller in size. * Fixed an issue where an Inventory Bag Icon would become unclickable if you changed Bag Icons. * Reduced bloom levels on the new current Throne Room level Category:Versions